Quebranto
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Voldemort y el fin de la Guerra. Ron esta esperando a Hermione para su ronda diaria por los pasillos del castillo mientras rememora el pasado acomplejado por él. Hermione viéndole tendrá que hacer uso de todas sus armas para que Ron deje de sentirse así y menospreciarse. Si lo conseguirá solo el tiempo lo dirá.


Ron miraba por la ventana del pasillo a la espera de que Hermione bajase del dormitorio de las chicas para hacer su turno como prefectos. Hacía pocos meses que la guerra había terminado pero a Ron le parecía lejana. Lo único que la mantenía viva en el recuerdo era la muerte de su hermano. Esa ancla emocional le mantenía constante la guerra que habían sufrido. Respiro hondo y concentro su atención en otros asuntos. No quería amargar su ronda con Hermione. Era de las pocas actividades que lograban alegrarle el día.

El cielo estaba encapotado, el otoño estaba llegando y con él, las primeras tormentas. El campo de Quiddicht se veía muy bien desde esa ventana y se quedo mirándolo, había sido reconstruido durante el verano y ahora parecía muchísimo más grande de lo que lo recordaba. Sonrió ante la idea de volver a ser guardián de Gryffindor. Era tanto lo que habían vivido los tres, que volver a jugar le parecía absurdo y a la vez importante. Debía hacer algo que le recordase la cotidianidad de su vida. Los hechos excepcionales eran parte del pasado y no quería que le lastrasen en el futuro. Jugar al Quiddicht era la mejor solución para volver a la normalidad.

Siguió cavilando sin darse cuenta de que una cabellera castaña se sacudía al viento al bajar las escaleras. Hermione se colocó tras él. Mirarle y comprobar cuan tranquilo estaba era un alivio para la joven. Aun le preocupaba el estado emocional de Ron, había vivido demasiadas cosas. La mayoría demasiado traumáticas para soportarlas por separado y mucho menos juntas. En el fondo, Hermione estaba convencida de que Ron no se había perdonado el abandonarla, sabía que abandonar a Harry le había marcado pero lo que le dolía de verdad era haberla abandonado a ella. Se le notaba en la mirada.

Llevaba aun peor no haber sido capaz de salvarla de Bellatrix, no estaba herido en su orgullo por no haber sido el su salvador. Estaba herido por no haber sido capaz de detener el dolor que le habían infligido a la mujer que amaba. Recordar eso hizo que Hermione se apretase el brazo donde las palabras Sangre Sucia seguían grabadas a fuego. Aun tenía pesadillas con aquella noche y se despertaba imaginando que Bellatrix la tenía prisionera pero había racionalizado muy bien lo ocurrido. No así Ron, Hermione se prometió así misma que intentaría quitarle parte de lo que cargaba aquella noche aunque le costase estar en vela hasta el día siguiente.

- Ron, nuestra ronda está a punto de empezar. – Dijo a modo de saludo. Ron dio un respingo. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No me des esos sustos, Hermy. – Repuso Ron con una mueca angustiada. Hermione perdió la sonrisa creyendo que se había pasado cuando Ron sonrió. – Estamos en paz.

- Tú y tus bromas. – replicó Hermione cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia la salida de la sala común.

- Cada día se me da mejor, ¿No crees? – Preguntó Ron dejándose llevar. Al llegar a las escaleras se pusieron uno al lado del otro y como todas las noches comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Hermione pronto había descubierto que llevar siempre la misma rutina hacia más fácil que los estudiantes les esquivasen.

- Ser un caradura o hacerme creer que te había asustado. – Dijo Hermione sonriendo de nuevo.

- Ambas cosas. Sino disfrutara de nuestras rondas le preguntaría a Mcgonagall el sentido de las mismas. Ahora no creo que nadie salga a dar paseos nocturnos con la guerra tan cercana. – Comentó Ron – Quiero decir, que ahora mismo dudo que alguien se sienta con las ganas de hacer alguna trastada.

- No todos son Harry, Ron. Los de primer año, sobre todo los nacido Muggle, no saben lo que ocurrió en Marzo aquí, y mucho menos lo que ha ocurrido desde hace años salvo por los que les oyen a los otros alumnos. Lo que mantendría a los otros en sus cuartos a ellos simplemente les despertara la curiosidad. Querrán saber que ha ocurrido y querrán ver donde ocurrieron los grandes acontecimientos. Y este castillo tiene varios de esos. – Explicó Hermione como si fuera lógico que todo el mundo lo supiera.

- Me sigo preguntando cómo te enamoraste de mí. Es decir, que yo me enamorase de ti era algo normal. Pero que fuera reciproco aun no me entra en la cabeza. Eres demasiado lista para que yo te atraiga. Además lo que hice… - La explicación de Hermione había desencadenado sin querer el complejo de inferioridad de Ron.

- ¡Basta, Ron! No te hagas esto. Harry te perdonó en cuanto apareciste en el lago. Le salvaste la vida, destruiste un Horrocruxe. Luchaste en una guerra por la libertad y la vida de tus seres queridos. Se te ocurrió la idea de cómo destruir los otros Horrocruxes. Fuiste parte fundamental en la muerte de Voldemort. No eres un cero a la izquierda, por mucho que te empeñes en creerlo. Y si te quiero es precisamente porque veo todo lo que has hecho, veo tu humildad pese a ello aunque a veces puedes llegar a ser demasiado arrogante. Veo tus miedos y tu fortaleza para superarlos por un bien mayor. Veo tu coraje para salvar a quienes amas. Veo tu determinación para lograr lo que te propones. Y aunque no me guste demasiado veo tus celos ahora, veo todas esas situaciones en las que me sacabas de quicio con tu sobreprotección y veo el amor que sentías por mí en esos momentos. Veo el amor que sientes ahora mismo, te lo veo en esa mirada tuya, tras la inferioridad que sientes y la culpabilidad inmerecida, veo al chico que pensó en los seres indefensos antes de en sí mismo. El chico que bese hace seis cuando estábamos al borde de la batalla más cruenta que viviremos. El chico que bese esta mañana. Y veo al chico que seguiré besando día tras día hasta que seamos unos ancianos. – Hermione no dejaba hablar a Ron que había hecho varios amagos de intentar cortarla. Sabía que si le permitía hablar terminarían discutiendo, tenía que convencerle desde el principio. – Donde tú ves mediocridad yo veo afán de superación. Donde tú te veías incapaz yo te veía superándolo. Vi tú potencial como guardián y aunque me cueste reconocerlo te ayude a pasar las pruebas para que te demostraras a ti mismo que eras capaz de hacerlo. Tuviste el coraje de presentarte a las pruebas porque tú mismo creías en ti. Siempre crees en ti al principio. Luego por algún extraño motivo te sientes vacio como si no tuvieras que estar en ese lugar. Y es por esa absurda manía de compararse a Harry. No estás a la sombra de Harry. Eres su mejor amigo, su igual. Harry te eligió como su amigo por algo. Perfectamente podría haberse ido con Draco en el primer año y decidió quedarse contigo. Yo no te aguantaba y sin embargo acabaste enamorándome. Temes a las arañas y sin embargo te adentraste en el bosque siguiéndolas para proteger a tu amigo y salvar a tu amiga. – Hermione le dio un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho mientras cogía aire. Ron ya no intentaba interrumpirla, la escuchaba pacientemente como cuando ella le leía Historia de Hogwarts. Bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo lleno de armaduras. De forma inconsciente ambos saludaron a las estatuas. – Desde que estas con Harry te han atacado Trolls, Plantas mortales, un ajedrez gigante, arañas gigantes, un profesor chiflado por poco os aplasta con su hechizo malogrado, un árbol por poco te destroza, un perro enorme te rebana media pierna, pasas por la batalla en el ministerio, luego un año escondidos huyendo de los mortifagos, escuchas como torturan a la chica que amas y luchas en una guerra en la que tu hermano muere. Has pasado por todo eso desde que eres amigo de Harry, sabes como yo que la mayoría de esas cosas son a causa de Harry y sin embargo nunca te has propuesto abandonarle por ello, tal vez por otras tonterías pero siempre has vuelto por tu lealtad y tu sentido de la amistad. Crees que eres una persona mediocre que no merece ni la mitad de lo que tiene y sin embargo yo solo veo grandes virtudes. Y si no quieres ver la verdad que te estoy mostrando ahora mismo, piensa en esto. ¿Por qué te amo? – Preguntó Hermione mirándole fijamente. Ambos se habían detenido frente a un ventanal que les alumbraba con la poca luz que dejaban pasar las nubes. La Luna llena apenas se veía a través de ellas.

- No logre impedir que Bellatrix grabará eso en tu mano. – Dijo Ron levantando la mano de Hermione y subiéndole la manga. No interrumpieron el contacto visual, Ron vio como Hermione suspiraba con impaciencia.

- Ron, esto me recuerda cuánto daño puede hacerles a los mortifagos una simple sangre sucia. Ya no lo considero un insulto. Piénsalo detenidamente, podrían haber torturado a Harry que era el más peligroso para Voldemort, podrían haberte torturado a ti que eras un traidor a la sangre. Sin embargo me eligieron a mí por mi origen. Creyeron que yo era la más peligrosa de los tres, que yo tendría las respuestas. Significa que su odio está fundamentado en un miedo irracional hacia los nacidos Muggle. Su decisión me da tanto poder sobre ellos como la decisión de Voldemort le dio poder a Harry sobre él. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo que ellos consideran repugnante yo lo veo como algo que me hace superior a los mortifagos.

- Te torturaron, Hermione. Por mucho que tu hayas podido sacar eso en claro y seguir adelante. Yo me veo incapaz. No soy tan listo como tú para hacerlo. – Dijo Ron separando su mirada de la de ella y volviendo a andar.

- Por eso te estoy ayudando Ron. Tienes que entenderlo y aceptarlo. Tú no podías hacer nada. Hiciste todo lo posible y al final logramos huir. Si hubieras hecho algo más podría haber muerto o peor, podrías haber muerto tú. Hiciste lo único que podías hacer en tu situación. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Se lo que sentiste. Mil veces me he puesto en tú lugar y mil veces huí aterrada de ese pensamiento de verte torturado. Se lo mucho que sufriste. Te oí por encima de mis gritos. Cuando Bellatrix paraba oía tus golpes. Era lo que me mantenía cuerda, saber que tú estabas aun a salvo. Si no hubieses estado allí puede que ahora estuviera junto a los padres de Neville en San Mungo. Tú has hecho posible que aquella tortura solo me hiciera más fuerte. – Hermione estaba abriéndole sus heridas más profundas a Ron y dejándole claro que él era parte importante en su recuperación pero no creía que fuera a funcionar.

- Hermione, lo superaste porque eres fuerte, solo tú podrías haber aguantado lo que te hicieron. Yo habría sucumbido. Y por mucho que digas que no te volviste loca por mí. Te abandone. Os abandone a Harry y a ti en medio de la nada porque me deje embaucar por una baratija. Me creí que Harry y tú erais más que amigos. Ahora sé que es algo infundado, sería tan descabellado como si yo saliera con Ginny. Pero en ese momento me deje convencer y hui. – Siguió Ron, a quien se le empezaba a romper la voz. Hermione no le quitaba el ojo de encima y vio como las lágrimas que ambos contenían estaban surgiendo en Ron. La mirada azul cielo del pelirrojo ahora estaba cubierta de un millar de destellos acuosos.

- Ron, por favor. Hazlo por mí. Deja de escuchar esa vocecilla en tu cabeza que te menosprecia. Cuando estábamos los tres solos era Voldemort quien te hablaba y corrompía tu mente y corazón pero siempre has tenido una parte de ti que se menospreciaba y que no se valoraba. No la escuches, escúchame a mí. Siempre dices que soy muy inteligente, es hora de que me aproveche de eso contigo. Soy más inteligente que tú así que todo lo que te he dicho tiene que ser cierto. Ahora tienes que aceptarlo y creértelo. – Intentó razonar Hermione.

- No puedo… - Ron no pudo terminar la frase, Hermione le dio una bofetada. El sonido que hizo la mano de Hermione cuando choco con la mejilla de Ron atravesó el pasillo silencioso como si hubiera sido una bomba.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, vas a dejar de menospreciarte o si no me iré con Krum. Es un ultimátum. Estaré con el Ron que lucho contra sus miedos y venció, no con el que se hunde en la autocompasión mientras se menosprecia. Deja de compararte con otras personas, no eres Harry Potter. La fama de Harry es fruto del azar. No eres un Malfoy, ellos serán ricos pero tienen el corazón corrupto y malogrado. Tú tienes un corazón de león que ama a todos sus seres queridos sin importar las circunstancias. No eres Krum, él solo tuvo un baile conmigo. Tú tendrás una vida conmigo. No eres Mclaggen, por Merlín espero que nadie sea como él. – La ira que en un principio se sentía en la voz de Hermione fue sustituyéndose por amor paulatinamente hasta que acabo riéndose de que Ron se intentase comparar con el mujeriego de Mclaggen.

- ¿Crees que yo soy así? – Preguntó Ron, no solo a lo último dicho por Hermione sino a toda la conversación. Se había quedado estático, su mejilla le ardía y estaba adquiriendo un color escarlata muy intenso con la forma de la mano de Hermione pero no hizo amago de querer tocarlo.

- Ron, ¿De verdad crees que me habría enamorado de la persona que crees ser? Piénsalo un momento, yo te aseguro que te amo, así que piénsalo. – Le pidió Hermione cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y acercando su cabeza a la del pelirrojo. Sus ojos estaba a escasos centímetros. Ron veía sinceridad en los castaños ojos de Hermione.

- No, no podrías haberte enamorado de quien creo ser. Debería perdonarme, pero aun es muy reciente. Creo que necesito tiempo, eso es todo.

- No es todo Ron. No lo estas superando porque no quieres hacerle frente. Vives día a día sin mirar atrás ni preguntarte nada. Esa no es vida Ron, debes aceptarte tal cual eres y debes aceptar lo que paso. Eres fuerte y superaras el pasado. Ambos lo superaremos juntos ayudándonos mutuamente. Pero lo primero es afrontarlo, no puedes obviar lo sucedido esperando que el dolor desaparezca. Debes aceptarlo es el primer paso.

- ¿Y después?

- Después solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero yo estaré a tu lado. No quiero perderte otra vez y no permitiré que te conviertas en un fantasma en vida. Quiero al Ron que me sacaba de quicio pero que sabía que era un genio al ajedrez. Y lo quiero a él porque es el único que parece ver sus virtudes. Ahora solo ves defectos.

- ¿Me ayudaras?

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la sala común y te leo un poco más de Historia de Hogwarts?

- Tengo una idea mejor. – Replicó Ron acercando sus labios a los de Hermione. Sus cabezas estaban tan juntas que no tardaron en fundirse en un hermoso beso que era un bálsamo para ambos. Iban cerrando sus heridas mentales a medida que la calidez del beso les invadía. Al separarse para coger aire, Ron tiro ligeramente de Hermione y comenzaron a andar de nuevo. Hermione sonrió esperando que Ron estuviese en verdad dispuesto a perdonarse.

Ambos bajaron lentamente a lo largo del castillo llegando a las puertas principales que se hallaban abiertas. No tenía otro propósito que el de enviar el mensaje a los alumnos que ya no había nada que temer. Pero esa acción le permitió a Ron seguir con su plan, apresuradamente elaborado. Hermione le seguía sin preguntar nada, le gustaba demasiado ver a Ron sonreír de forma sincera por primera vez en meses.

Bajaron rápidamente la colina para evitar que les vieran desde el castillo. Pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ron. Llegaron al campo de Quiddicht y entraron en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Ron se separo un momento de ella para recoger su escoba y volvió a coger su mano y tirar de ella rumbo al estadio.

Se pusieron en el centro del mismo. Hermione miraba sin mucho entusiasmo a la escoba que cargaba Ron. El Pelirrojo montó en ella y usando la fuerza que le conferían los entrenamientos cargo a Hermione sobre la escoba con una sola mano. La sonrió de forma tranquilizadora al ver el semblante alarmado de la castaña.

- Ron, no sé si será una buena idea. – Dijo Hermione atemorizada.

- Hermione, confía en mí. Creo que nos merecemos esto. Un momento para nosotros solos que sea mágico. Quiero que sea tan mágico para ti como lo es para mí cada momento que estoy a tu lado. Salvo cuando me regañas por dormirme en clase. – Dicho esto, Ron pateo el suelo y la escoba los elevo en el aire hasta estar a la altura de las gradas. Hermione automáticamente se aferró al cuerpo de Ron.

Ron empezó a sobrevolar lentamente el estadio, haciendo que Hermione se fuera acomodando al vuelo. Poco a poco iba aflojando la presa que tenía sobre él. El miedo se diluía y la magia del momento los impregnaba segundo a segundo. Hermione comenzó a disfrutar de la suave brisa nocturna, deshizo el abrazo con el que agarraba a Ron y simplemente apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Ron detuvo la escoba en dirección al lago, donde el reflejo de las nubes estaba dejando paso al brillo plateado de una luna tan hermosa como el momento que estaban viviendo. Las nubes de tormenta se estaban desintegrando, dejaban pasar la luz de la luna que bañaba todo con su particular luz. Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo aquella maravillosa escena durante unos minutos, hasta que el primero cogió de la barbilla a la segunda y le inclino la cabeza para poder besarla en los labios. Era un beso tierno, apasionado, cargado de sentimientos y emociones que eran imposibles de describir pero que se trasmitían el uno al otro con absoluta franqueza y sencillez gracias a ese beso.

Les llevaría meses sino años superar lo que habían vivido, pero habían ganado más de lo que habían perdido. Y el amor era primordial para ellos, era la fuerza más poderosa y la que les permitiría seguir adelante. Ellos estarían juntos por siempre, ambos lo sabían en el fondo de sus corazones. A pesar de lo sufrido, ninguna fuerza los había podido separar y eso era la única prueba que necesitaban para seguir adelante sin el miedo a perder al otro. Estaban convencidos de que ninguna fuerza podría hacer nada que destruyera lo que sentían por el otro. Y estaban en lo cierto.

En el primer instante que se conocieron una fuerza les había unido aunque ellos no lo sabían, ahora años después esa fuerza había terminado de unir sus corazones. Y nada ni nadie los separaría. Pues el amor es indestructible cuando es sincero.


End file.
